Andrea Isles' College Life
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Book 2 of The Andrea Isles Chronicles... Andrea's life is now different, she gets to go to college in New York City. But how did she lose the first girl she ever loved and will she move on from the heartbreak? Andrea's journey to a college experience she'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Andrea Isles' College Life**

_**Summary: Book 2 of The Andrea Isles Chronicles... Andrea's life is now different, she gets to go to college in New York City. But how did she lose the first girl she ever loved and will she move on from the heartbreak? Andrea's journey to a college experience she'll never forget.**_

**A/N:** Takes place three years after The Andrea Isles Chronicles (which im sorry i wasnt motivated enough to finish) So Maura would be like 48 now... which would mean Maura had Andrea when she was 29 so I guess it's AU to the show, I'm making Jane one year younger than Maura, Frankie should be around 42 and I'm making Frost 40 and Andrea is 19 _(hope that clears things up)_

_Disclaimer: I of course do not own anything related to Rizzoli and Isles... if I did Rizzles would be an actual couple :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

How did everything manage to change so quickly? Andrea thought it was the best day of her life. She had gotten into the New York University she's been dying to get in. Just this morning, Andrea woke up to a congratulations cake, made by both her moms.

All day everyone was getting ready for her graduation dinner. It was the day after graduation, but she was happy none the less. Her parents, her Uncles Tommy and Frankie came, Frost, her grandparents Angela and Korsak and her girlfriend Katie were at the house.

"Ma, I don't want to have to make a speech," Andrea frowned at Maura.

"Come on kiddo, it'll be fine," she kissed her daughter's cheek. "I'm proud of you baby, it's hard to believe that you are already nineteen and in a month you get to leave us for New York City."

"Ma, you know I hate it when you cry, you promised you'd try not to cry tonight." Maura pulled her daughter into a hug, "Sometimes Ma I wish you weren't so darn emotional. I don't think I've seen Mom cry."

"Trust me she was crying last night, but she doesn't like to show emotions around you apparently."

"You sure she isn't part robot?" Andrea laughed. "I have something I need to ask you... has Katie been acting strange tonight, she's been really quiet. I have a feeling that something is going on and she won't tell me."

"Honey, I'm sure it's nothing, but if it's bothering you, maybe you should talk to her."

"Yeah, I think I should... you mind if I talk to her and then give this 'speech?'"

Maura nodded, resting a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Okay, if that's what you want, whatever happens just remember I love you."

Andrea nodded, "Yeah, I love you too," she leaned up to kiss her cheek before leaving the kitchen. She stood next to Katie's chair before leaning down. "Hey baby, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um... sure," she shrugged, standing up from the table.

"Um... you guys enjoy dessert we should be back shortly," Andrea grabbed katie's hand, taking her to the back yard.

"Young love is great isn't it?" Frost sighed.

"Frostie no need to be jealous just because Andrea isn't dating you," Frankie laughed, causing Jane to look up.

"What do you mean jealous? Frost what the hell is your problem, that's me and Maura's daughter you are talking about. You ever try shit with my daughter I swear I'm gonna kick you ass."

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, watch it with your language or no dessert for you," Maura came out of the kitchen.

"I'm too full from all this dinner anyways."

Maura leaned down to whisper to Jane, "I wasn't talking about that type of dessert," she states in a seductive tone.

Jane groaned, "Okay, I'll be careful of my language the rest of the evening."

"Damn Janie, you are so whipped," Tommy grinned, and she kicked him in the leg.

Meanwhile back in the back yard, Andrea sat down on the swing Katie joining her.

"Okay baby, are you going to tell me why you are acting so strange tonight?"

"Andrea, it's nothing really."

"Katie don't give me that shit, we've been dating all throughout high school and you've been my best friend since forever. I know when you're lying to me."

Katie wiped her already wet eyes, "I have no idea how the hell I'm supposed to tell you this. It all happened so fast."

Andrea grabbed her girlfriend's hand, "Baby, just start at the beginning it can't be that bad."

"Okay," Katie squeezed her hand. "You remember that Lindsay woman my mom was dating... the one from San Diego."

"Yeah, they've been dating since the middle of our Junior Year... they met at some convention that came here."

"Well, they are getting married."

"Baby! That's great news, why do you seem so down?"

"My mom wants us to move to San Diego."

"Okay? I am still not seeing the problem, my parents won't mind you living with us, plus we're both going to New York together, remember?"

Katie ran a hand through her hair, "I never got accepted into the University."

Andrea slipped her hand away from her girlfriend's, "Katie, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were so excited that you got your acceptance, I couldn't ruin the mood."

"So does this mean you are actually moving to San Diego?"

Katie nodded, "Yeah, I have no other choice. Babe I'm really sorry it had to go like this."

"Okay, well we still have time to hang out before you go," Andrea kissed Katie's neck. Katie slid away. "What's wrong?"

"Andrea I leave tomorrow night."

"What, we only got like 24 hours to be together? That sucks ass. Guess we'll have to make it count," Andrea grabbed Katie by the collar, kissing her hard.

Katie melts into the kiss, running her hands up Andrea's thighs, "Wait, Andrea I should finish what I'm trying to say."

"Okay, what is it baby?"

"Well I'm not sure how long distance relationships work, but I don't think we should date anymore."

"Please Katie tell me this is all a joke."

"I wish it was, but I don't know how we're going to handle it."

"Are you saying you don't trust me in New York?"

Katie shook her head, "God no Drea... it's just that... I don't think I can trust myself in San Diego."

"You seriously believe that you'd cheat on me. What the hell is all this Katie? We've been together for how damn long now, apparently you don't love me as much as I love you."

"Andrea, you seriously don't mean that?" Katie stood up.

"At least I was willing to make a long distance relationship work. Katie... I think you should just leave."

"But..."

"No buts, unless you can tell me that you will think about having this relationship long distance."

"I can't tell you that," she wiped her eyes.

"Then you should go."

Katie nodded, "But just understand that I really do love you," she kissed Andrea's cheek before heading back into the house.

Andrea put her face in the palm of her hands and started crying, she couldn't believe Katie was giving up on everything, after all they have been through as a couple.

She jumped slightly when the swing moved minutes later. Someone wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey Drea, is everything alright?" Frost spoke up, and she looked at him.

"No nothing is alright, and I don't think it's ever going to be. How could she just give up like that, I thought she loved me."

"What exactly happened?"

"She's moving to San Diego and doesn't even want to just try at still having a relationship. She actually thinks she can't trust herself to stay loyal to me. Like what the fuck is that all about?"

"Hey, Drea... try to calm it down a little. Who knows... and no I'm not taking her side... but things might change when you settle into college and she settles in San Diego. Who knows what can happen while she's in San Diego. Trust me I'm really sorry she hurt you, maybe just give her time to think about it. She'll be absolutely stupid to just leave you like that."

She nodded, "Yeah, you know Frost you're right. At least I still have you here in Boston, and hopefully I'll still have you when I'm in New York. You mean the world to me," Andrea kissed his cheek. "I love you, and I know that you'll never disappoint."

"Of course I couldn't disappoint you plus your Mom would possibly kill me," he laughed.

"Yeah, I couldn't let that happen to you," she smiled, wiping her wet cheeks.

"Alright, now how about we go inside and you can have some dessert. I really think that you deserve it kiddo."

She slapped his arm, "What did I tell you about calling me kiddo?"

"I see you're in a little better mood, don't want to do anything to upset you. Now come on before Jane thinks I'm hitting on you."

"Why would you be hitting on me anyways?"

Frost rubbed at his thighs, "I really wouldn't ask," he got up from the swing. "So you want dessert or not?"

"I'm part Rizzoli, Frostie I live for dessert. If I say no to dessert I might as well just kill myself," she replies standing up from the swing.

"And we really don't want that, you have your whole future ahead of you."

* * *

_**Okay I have NO idea how you'll take this new story but alot of people used to be anxious to see what else will happen. So review... if you want and I again apologize for not completing the first Andrea Chronicles story and I do not know how long this series will be especially if people get bored of it. Rant over :) let's hope for another update within the next few days **_


	2. Chapter 2

_I've changed the genre to hurt/comfort and drama because its going to have a lot of drama at the beginning of the story_

**Chapter 2: **

It has been a week since Andrea had been dumped by Katie. Andrea hasn't been eating a lot and stays in her bedroom as much as possible. She doesn't even talk to Maura or Jane unless absolutely necessary.

Tonight Frost had to watch Andrea because they had a case they needed to work on. He's been trying for about an hour to get Andrea out of her room.

"Come on Drea get out of your room. You can't keep on doing this to yourself."

"I ain't doing anything it's all fuckin' Katie's fault for dumping my ass like I'm a piece of shit."

"She isn't worth all of this Andrea, she left you because she doesn't trust herself. You should just forget about her, because it's killing your parents to see you like this. It kills me seeing you so damn depressed. You aren't the same girl, I need you to go back to your normal self. If not for your parents... at least do it for me," Frost sighed.

"How Frost, how can I possibly forget the first girl I ever loved? Forget the first girl I thought loved me," Andrea cries. "How can you expect me to just drop Katie like she dropped me?"

"I know it could be hard Drea, it's hard on me seeing someone I love do this to herself."

"You don't love me Frost, nobody does."

"Andrea, I'm serious, she never deserved you, especially if she'd leave you just like that. Let me love you the way she couldn't."

There was some silence before Andrea opened the door, she wiped her eyes, "What do you mean by that Frost?"

"You know how hard it was seeing you happy with some other girl. I finally have a chance to get you, but you're still so hung up on Katie. I'm tired of being everyone's last choice."

"Why didn't you tell me you felt this way?"

"Well because if your mom found out she'd kill me. Andrea you mean more to me than anyone in my whole life. Seeing you miserable makes me miserable, but when you're happy that makes me happy."

"How do I know you're just not saying this shit Frost to make me feel better? It's not working, so why don't you just stop fucking trying so hard to be with me and move on. I'm worthless, and I'm better off being alone."

Frost grabbed her hand, "Damn it Drea, you have to stop doing this to yourself. You are better than this, this isn't the girl I fell in love with."

"That's bullshit Frost how can you possibly fall for a nineteen year old? I'm your partner's daughter, this is just wrong in so many ways. I can't feel the same way you possibly feel about me. It just can't happen, my Mom will actually kill you. Don't you understand why you need to fall for someone else. I don't want to lose you, and maybe at some point I was in love with you but life doesn't work this way."

"Just admit it Andrea, I know right now you're scared of what your Mom would do to me, but I'm not worried about her. I'm worried about you... this break up I know is hard on you. I want to show you that there are still people who love you," he caressed her cheek. "So just forget about everything that's happened, forget about your Mom for a moment, and just focus on me."

"Are you always this damn whiny, no wonder why people think you are gay."

Frost pulls her in for a kiss, Andrea stood there for a moment before melting into the kiss. Her tongue swept into his mouth as she pressed him up against the wall.

"You know this doesn't mean anything Frost, this is just a one night thing. If you can't handle it then we should stop this right now."

He nodded in understanding, "Of course, just one night. I understand," he responded.

"Good," was Andrea's answer, bringing him in for another kiss. She walked him backwards into her bedroom, his hand resting at the back of Andrea's head. "My mom is seriously going to hurt you Frostie," she sighed, kissing at his neck.

"Like I said before, I'm not worried."

Andrea pushed him down onto her bed, "Then don't say I didn't tell you," she pinned his arms over his head, before bringing him back into a very heated kiss. "No sex either, okay? I still like girls better than guys."

"Alright no sex, I really don't mind I just want to be with you for one night," he replies.

* * *

"Oh Frost..." Andrea pants as she collapsed onto the bed. "That was like one of the best hours of my life."

He lays down next to her, "I would have to agree with you there," he kissed her shoulder.

"I can't believe we never did anything like this before."

"Well, you were still a minor, and well I'd go to jail if we ended up having sex."

Andrea nodded, they both were laying in bed in only their undergarments, "We kind of came close to sex tonight. I'm really glad we stopped ourselves before it was too late. I still don't know why you're still single, you are a damn animal Barry Frost," she kissed his chest. "You really made me feel better, and I really should stop moping around because Katie left me. There are so many opportunities out there, I've decided that I should move on with my life. Thank you Frost for showing me that I should stop feeling so damn sorry for myself."

He smirked, "Glad I could teach you something," he sat up, "Now let's get dressed before your Mom sees us both almost naked in your bed," he kissed her cheek.

Andrea smiled, but as she looked up she noticed Jane standing there with her arms crossed, "Frost, too late," she frowned.

"Shit. Jane it's not what it looks like, I didn't have sex with your daughter," he grabbed his pants from the floor, sliding them on.

"Frost, when you get dressed I would like to talk to you in the kitchen. And Andrea I got you next, so put your fuckin' clothes," Jane growled, walking away from the doorway.

"Please be careful Frost," Andrea looks up at him, as he put on his shirt. He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"I promise you have nothing to worry about," he gave her a smile of reassurance. Frost made his way to the kitchen, and saw the angry look on Jane's face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Frost? My daughter is vulnerable so you think you can just take advantage of her!"

"I wasn't taking advantage of her Janie, I wouldn't do that to your daughter. I was showing her that there are still people in the world who love her. She kept on thinking about how Katie abandoned her, she thinks everyone is going to do that to her. I was giving her reassaurance that she has nothing to worry about, I was just comforting her, when she needed it most."

"Then just fuckin' talk to her instead of putting your hands on her. She's only 19 and doesn't need to be screwed with like this. If you do something like this one more damn time I will not have any problem at all throwing your ass in jail."

"I wasn't screwing with her Jane, you have to understand I care a great deal about your daughter, it kills me to see her so damn depressed. But when I was with her before you came I saw something that you should know. She cut herself a few times on her arms I saw the evidence. I'm sorry I fooled around your daughter, and trust me when I say me and Andrea agreed that it would never happen again."

Jane was calmed a little bit now, but upset she didn't see the signs of Andrea hurting herself, "Well Maura is bringing back some Chinese food, and well she said she'd like it if you stayed. But you have to promise me, you will not kiss or do anything like that to my daughter again."

"Janie, I promise, and you know I always keep my word."

"Except when I said stay away from my daughter just last week."

"Look she needed me tonight, okay? I think I finally got it through her head that she will find someone who can actually give her everything she needs."

"You're a good man Frost, how can I stay mad at you for long," she pulled him into a hug. "You're a great guy Frost and maybe you'll start looking to get a girl around your age."

Frost smirked, "Of course Janie."

"And stop calling me Janie, before I kick you out."

"Jane, be nice to Barry," Maura entered the kitchen, with a bag of Chinese food. "Where is Andrea, and Barry, why is your shirt so wrinkly?"

Frost looked at Jane, who gave him a look of Maura doesn't need to know because we worked everything out, "Oh well... I was a little hot so I took it off for a couple of minutes."

"Alright, well I'm going to go tell Andrea that dinner is here, and you two better not eat all of the food."

"Maura, why would we do such a thing?" Jane smirked.

"I am not going to answer that question," Maura shook her head before she made her way to get their daughter.

"God my wife has a nice ass," Jane moaned, as she licked her lips.

"Eww Janie, get your mind out of the gutter."

"You almost slept with my daughter so I think you'll just have to deal with whatever dirty thoughts I have of my wife."

* * *

_**Okay... well was that an interesting chapter or what? Frost/Andrea, will they happen again or will Frost keep the promise he made to Jane? thoughts, questions, and concerns and please NO Flamers... and Will Andrea ever be fully over Katie**_


	3. Chapter 3

_intense beginning of a chapter coming up... you have been warned... and then there is a time jump of a week in this chapter too to move along the college part of the story_

**Chapter 3:**

Andrea felt sick to her stomach, she couldn't believe that she almost slept with Frost. She was so confused these days, Katie leaving her really messed her up. After Andrea got dressed, she pulled the razor blade that was laying under her pillow.

She held it up to her arm, but the knock on the door made her hide it back in its place.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's your Ma, just coming to tell you I got Chinese food," Maura answers.

"I'm not hungry."

"Andrea, I'm not asking... I'm telling you that you have to eat. You are going to kill yourself at this rate."

"I don't care, nobody loves me anyways."

"This is not my daughter, just because Katie left doesn't mean you have to do this shit to yourself."

"Did Ma just say shit?" Andrea asked, opening her bedroom door.

"Andrea you're a mess and I don't know what to do. You're my only daughter, you are already going off to college... I don't want you to hurt yourself. Your hurting me to see you this way."

"Can everyone just leave me the fuck alone? Can everybody just go on in life instead worried about me Andrea Isles the fuck up?"

"You better stop this right now Andrea."

"Or what Ma, I bet you can't stand seeing your perfect little daughter fuck up. Well guess what in a week I'll be gone, so just fuck off!" Andrea yelled, and that was when Maura slapped her daughter in the face.

"I've had enough of this Andrea, this isn't you. I want my old daughter back," she cried.

"Well she's not coming back, she left when Katie did," Andrea felt the tears start falling down her cheeks. "I'm a fucking failure and nobody loves me."

"Andrea that is not true, I'm seriously running out of ways to tell you that. Just because Katie couldn't see how amazing of a girl you are it's her loss. So can you please just come down and eat dinner with us?"

"Mom, you don't think I'm... you know bipolar do you?"

She shrugged, "I'm seriously considering that possibility baby," Maura rested a hand on Andrea's shoulder. "I didn't mean to slap you Andrea."

"I didn't mean to tell you to fuck off, that really wasn't fair to you. You are just trying to help everyone is. I just don't know why I'm acting this way. I think I need one of those therapists while in New York Ma."

Maura nodded, "I can try to help you find one, okay? I just want you to be better."

"I know Ma, I want that too," Andrea pulled Maura into a hug. "I love you soo much."

"Now come on baby, let's go eat some dinner, I'm pretty sure it's getting cold by now."

"Thanks for not hating me Ma."

"Andrea Isles, I could never hate you especially if you say stuff you and I both know you don't mean."

"Please don't miss me too much now while I'm in college, okay?"

"Okay, but trust me Andrea that is going to be a very hard thing to handle."

* * *

Andrea wasn't used to having all this attention, everyone was there at the Isles estate, well except for Tommy. Today was the day she was leaving for college, she was taking a road trip with both her parents.

"I can't believe my granddaughter is all grown up. I'm going to miss you so much baby girl," Angela gave Andrea a tight hug.

"Ma, you're going to squeeze my daughter to her death," Jane frowned, trying to pull her own mom away from her child.

"I'm just trying to show my granddaughter some love. I swear Jane, you never show any emotions, well except angry ones," Angela smiled, letting Andrea go. "Behave yourself now okay, sweetie?" she kissed her cheek.

"I will, I promise," Andrea smiled, turning to Korsak.

"I love you kiddo, and hey if you meet someone just send me the name and I'll do a background check on them."

"Korsak, isn't that a little un-neccessary. I'm pretty sure my daughter can make her wise decisions. Plus no one can knock her up if she don't even like guys. So really you're worried about nothing," Jane shook her head.

"I'm just saying... just in case. Your Mom is so stubborn sometimes," Korsak shook his head.

"Oh and Korsak, be good to my grandmother, you do _not_ want to get on my bad side," Andrea smirked.

"If I'm not scared of your Mom, what makes you think I'm scared of you."

Maura laughed, "I would believe Andrea, you wouldn't like her being angry with you."

"Alright, have fun in college, but just not too much fun. Is that a better see you soon message?"

"Yes," she laughed. "That's better," Andrea kissed Korsak's cheek. Then directed her attention towards Frankie.

"Oh my God, is Frankie Rizzoli, crying?"

"Don't get used to it kiddo," he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I know how much it's hard to be without your favorite niece, you've been so good to me my whole life, it really will be strange not seeing you for a while."

Frankie nodded, "I guess we can still video chat."

"And hey maybe next time I won't see a woman half naked in your room," she grinned, and Angela looked at her son.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girl over before?"

"I wouldn't think too much into it Ma, it was just a one time thing."

"Well hopefully one day you'll settle down with some nice girl," Angela smiled at her son.

"Thanks Andrea, now I know what my Ma is gonna talk about the rest of the day."

Andrea stood up and whispered in his ear, "Things would be much easier if you just admit that you're in love with Frost. I do recall you were very pissed when I told you I made a mistake and almost slept with him."

"That doesn't mean anything kiddo. Hope you have fun in college, and hey don't go out to any parties."

"Since when would you think I'd do such a thing," she smirked, kissing Frankie's cheek. "I love you Uncle Frankie, don't you forget it."

Now it was time to say goodbye to Frost. It was very difficult especially since things haven't been so good with them after that night a week ago.

"Andrea, I'm really sorry that this past week things have been awkward between us," Frost admitted. "I was wrong for what I did, and I really hope we can just forget about it."

Andrea nodded, "I'd like that," she kissed his cheek. She pulled back and looked at everyone. "I'm really going to miss all of you guys."

"Well let's hope you can visit for Thanksgiving," Angela kissed her granddaughter's cheek one more time. "You two be careful on the road, okay?" she directs to Maura and Jane.

"Alright Ma, I'll make sure one of us texts or calls you when we make it" Jane hugged her mother and Maura hugged the others.

"Bye Angela, we'll probably be home around night time tomorrow," Maura kissed her cheek.

"You girls have fun," Angela and the others waved them off.

"Okay baby, you ready?" Maura asked when they got in the car, she was a little sad even though she was driving her daughter off to college.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Andrea smiled, looking at the others one last time, waving to them as she left the house she lived in all her life.

Today was the day, Andrea Isles would move on from the past and start her future.

* * *

_**Told you it was going to be a very intense beginning of the chapter, how'd you like it and looks like Andrea has to work on being rejected and her college life? And just exactly how is Frost going to move on from the mistake he made with Andrea... and do you really think Frost should just be with Frankie? review let me know ur still interested as always :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_things will get better (in my writing) when Andrea is all settled in the college life and the real college stuff starts... hope you enjoy _

**Chapter 4:**

It was about five at night when they made it to the dorm rooms that Andrea and college freshmen would be residing in. Anyone who was a Junior or Senior usually had their own apartments around the area.

"This is a very nice dorm room," Andrea looks around, there were three bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and two closets. "I guess I'm getting the room that hasn't been occupied yet.

"Drea, are you going to help me and your mother bring up your things or are you going to be lazy?" Jane asked, she was a little hungry, so that made her a little irritated.

"Jane honey, why don't you relax, you shouldn't be helping if you're this hungry."

"You know you owe me a good dinner, those travel snack foods are no help at all," she grumbled.

"Jane, I swear sometimes you complain more than a teenager," Maura shook her head, giving her wife a kiss.

"I love you too babe," Jane rolled her eyes.

"Okay come on Drea, let's go bring your things up. Good thing you are only on the second floor."

"Bye Mom, and if my roommates come up... try not to embarrass me," Andrea leaned down kissing Jane's cheek before leaving the room with Maura.

Jane leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes for a couple of moments.

"Don't you think she's a little too old to be our roommate," a soft voice was heard.

"Old or not that's the hottest woman I have ever seen and I'm straighter than a damn ruler," the other girl spoke in a louder tone.

"Shut up, you're going to wake her up," the petite girl with red hair hit the taller one in the chest.

"Too late," she nodded towards Jane who opened her eyes. "Hey, sorry for shortie here waking you up."

"I was just resting my eyes, and to answer your question I'm not going to be your roommate. My daughter and her other mother went to bring things up."

"Well I really wouldn't have taken you for a type to have a wife," the brunette smirked, the one that called Jane hot.

"You know what, I wouldn't have taken me as one either, but trust me when my wife comes up you'll see why I went for her."

"Jane, why would you tell these girls that?" Maura came into the room, holding two boxes. She placed them on the floor.

The shorter girl hid behind her taller friend, "Are you really Doctor Maura Isles?"

"Oh God, here we go. My friend is a big fan of yours, you know she's going to college to study what you do."

"I didn't think I had any fans," Maura looked at the girl. "Well if you want to do what I do you really can't have a weak stomach."

"Thanks for the tip Miss Isles," the red haired girl smiled nervously.

"Ma, I thought you said you were going to come back quick, what's taking you so... long?" Andrea entered the room, glancing at the two girls. "Oh I didn't know my roommates were here already."

"My name's Celeste Lopez, and my friend behind me is Brooklyn, and well I just call her shortie or something like that. She's actually my step sister, but we act more like friends. We've moved in about two weeks ago."

"Nice meeting you both, I'm Andrea Isles. I never had a sister before, I did have an Uncle I am really close to."

"We'll leave you kids alone, come on Jane, you can help me there is only a little bit left to bring in."

"You owe me one Maura."

"I already know a way, and I'll think you'll like it a lot," Maura whispered in Jane's ear before they left the room.

"So Andrea, what's your story?" Celeste crossed her arms, looking at the Isles.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've been abused by my birth father, but he's in jail now and that's why my Mom is dating Brooklyn's dad. I've never dated any one before because I think they'll just end up abusing me like my piece of crap Dad did."

"And I'm OCD so I might have some habits that might seem weird to you. You'll find out the more you live with us."

Andrea rubbed the back of her neck, "I guess you can say my story is that my Uncle was my Mom's sperm donor which created me. And well the first love of my life left me because she didn't trust herself to not cheat on me while she's in San Diego," she frowned, remembering how painful this past month has been for her. "And well that led to me cutting myself, and made me think no one loves me, but that's why I'm going to see a therapist for a couple of months."

"You actually cut yourself just because some girl dumped you? Isn't that a little extreme?" Celeste looked at her.

"Yes I know, I even tried to starve myself. And it wasn't just some girl, she was my best friend and everything."

"Well I'm glad you're going to a therapist," Brooklyn smiled.

"Oh and one thing Andrea, you better not try hitting on either me or shortie, we are both straight."

Andrea shook her head, "Not to worry I'm not wanting to hook up with someone such as a roommate because that would make things weird."

"Well glad you see it my way," Celeste squeezed Andrea's shoulder. "So, how's it like having two moms?"

"It's pretty interesting, sometimes seeing them make out is a little uncomfortable."

"Who's making out now?" Jane asked as her and Maura came in with the last of the bags.

"Mom, we were just talking, you guys got everything from the car."

They nodded, "Me and your Mom were going to go get a hotel room and then go eat some dinner, you want to join us... or get acquainted with your new roommates."

"If you don't mind, I'll stay here."

"Okay, well make sure you don't starve yourself," Maura kissed her daughter's cheek. "It was nice meeting you both."

"Yeah, what my wife said," Jane smiled at the two girls. "Oh and one more thing we'll be picking you up at nine so we can get to your therapist's office before ten. We'll miss you baby."

"I'll miss you guys too, be careful," she gave them both a hug. After saying good bye to Andrea's roommates again they left. Andrea turns towards her two roommates, "Do you guys mind helping me unpack?"

"We had nothing else to do anyways," they both smile and pick up a box bringing it to Andrea's bedroom.

* * *

Andrea didn't know why but she was nervous meeting her therapist, they were going to have to be able to be in the same room as each other for a couple of months. Today all they had to do was fill out a few forms and they could be on there way.

"Mom why am I so nervous?" Andrea rested on head on Jane's shoulder.

"Because you'll have to talk to this therapist and she'll have to get to know you, and that can be a scary thing," she gave her daughter a squeeze.

"Trust me Andrea, you will be fine," Maura patted her daughter's knee.

The lady at the receptionist's desk hangs up the phone, "Okay, that Doctor will see you now."

They nodded and Andrea nervously stood up with the help of her parents. They made the walk to the office.

"You must be Andrea Isles, and her parents I'm guessing?" a woman with beautiful blonde hair and hazel eyes, possibly in her late twenties asked as they entered the office. Andrea nods, and they hand her the papers. "Well I'm Dr. Lauren Reed. Why don't you three sit? I understand that Andrea here is feeling a little less confident about herself," she glances at Andrea with a sad smile.

Andrea nodded, she couldn't look away from this beautiful woman before her, she never seen any woman like this. However long she had to come here for she already knew that she was in trouble.

* * *

_**Okay so thoughts... you like this chapter... the roommates of Andrea and this therapist that might make a big change in her life? Any ideas... things you want to happen to her in college... let me know and for those wondering ****Brooklyn looks like Ariana Grande, and Celeste looks like Anna Kendrick. And last but not least Andrea's therapist looks like Brianna Brown theres me clearing those up**_


	5. Chapter 5

_sorry for the delay I was REALLY trying to find my inspiration for it. Beware at the beginning is how Katie's doing with her life in San Diego_

**Chapter 5:**

The first couple of days Katie hated being in San Deigo, she tried getting in touch with Andrea, but she never responded. She was miserable without her best friend. But as the days moved on she started forgetting about Andrea. Her mom and new mom introduced Katie to her new neighbor. Katie fell in love with the girls looks almost immediately. She was a slightly shorter girl, beautiful jet black hair and green eyes. Her name was Leslie Reynolds.

As the days turned into weeks, Katie was finally realizing that she was officially over Andrea. Katie was walking with Leslie on the beach they've grown really close over a short period of time.

"So Katie, I um... have something I need to tell you."

Katie looked at her and shrugged, "Okay, what's up Les?"

"Please just don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you."

"I could never hate you Leslie, you're so silly believing that."

"You remember how I told you I was trying to find myself?"

"Of course, so did you?"

Leslie nodded, "Everytime I'm away from you I can't get you out of my head. At first I just thought I wanted to be friends with you, but there are some other things I'm feeling."

"What are you trying to say?" Katie licked her lips.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Leslie rubbed her hands together, she was really nervous, a smirk appeared on Katie's face.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say something, you are definately worth the wait," Katie leaned in and kissed Leslie on the mouth, when Leslie didn't respond Katie pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"I just want to know one thing. Are you really over this Andrea girl?"

"She's probably already moved on," Katie's grabbed Leslie's hand, giving it a squeeze. "I promise you, I have no feelings what so ever about Andrea Isles anymore. She doesn't want to keep in touch, then she's not even in my mind anymore, all I want is you."

"You really mean this?"

"I do. I promise she is out of my life for good."

"Happy to hear that," Leslie wrapped her arms around Katie, leaning in to give her a kiss. Katie was finally happy again and over Andrea... or was she?

* * *

"Honey, is everything okay? You seem distracted..." Maura notices. Andrea was very quiet heading back to her dorm room, she couldn't get the beautiful woman off her mind. Dr. Lauren Reed was a very beautiful woman, and she was already getting Andrea's mind off of Katie.

"Everything is fine Ma, just thinking about some stuff is all."

"I hope you're not thinking about Katie anymore Andrea, frankly you are better off with out her after all the pain she caused you," Jane looked back at her daughter.

"Trust me you guys, I may not be over Katie completely yet, but I'm getting there a promise. She wasn't what I was thinking about."

"Then what were you talking about?" Jane questioned.

"Do you guys think Uncle Frankie likes Uncle Frost?"

"Oh good Lord Andrea, you aren't on this again are you?" Jane groaned. "I don't like thinking about if my younger brother and work partner have feelings for each other. That's just weird."

Maura shrugs, "No offense honey, but I don't think that's even possible. Well I doubt Frankie likes Frost, but I guess I can sort of see Frost liking Frankie. He always gets a little excited when your Mother makes them go somewhere together."

"Can you two please stop talking about it?" Jane looked at her daughter and then wife.

"Since you said please, albeit in a sour tone, but none the less... yes we'll stop if it's making you uncomfortable," Maura replies.

"Good."

"Are you guys going back to Boston now?" Andrea asked with a frown as they parked in the parking lot by Andrea's dorm.

Jane looked at Maura, "Trust me kiddo I wish we could stay some more, but we have a long drive ahead of us, and we are both on call tomorrow."

Andrea frowned, "I'm going to miss you both, so much," she felt her eyes filling up with tears.

"Oh honey don't cry, we can always video chat you at night after we get off of work," Maura pulls her daughter in for a hug trying not to cry. "Please be safe, do all your work and don't stress yourself out too much."

Andrea nodded, "I love you Ma, and I promise I'll try not to stress out too much, and I'll be very safe."

Jane looked at her daughter and wife hugging, she loved them both so much, she wouldn't be able to live without either of them, Andrea attending college in New York sure was going to take a toll on Jane.

"Mom, I'm going to miss you tons."

"I'm going to miss you too baby," Jane wiped her eyes. "Don't get distracted by all the attractive woman you'll run into while being here either. Make friends and make sure no body messes with you, I'd have no problem coming back here and giving them a piece of my mind."

Andrea laughed and sniffed, "Of course. You guys have a safe trip home, and tell me when you make it," she gave both of them a kiss. "Love you guys."

"We love you too baby," Jane smiled. "Now go have yourself some fun."

"But not too much fun," Maura adds on.

"You guys are real amazing, I wouldn't ask for anyone else in the world to be my parents. Well I guess I should go," she hugged them both together, pulling apart and wiping her eyes before walking away.

"There goes our baby," Maura frowned, squeezing Jane's hand.

"All grown up... is it Thanksgiving break yet?"

"I wish it was, but you'd know we'd hafta say goodbye again."

"It'll get easier as the months go along, at least I hope it will."

"Me too Jane, me too," Maura sniffed, and Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's waist kissing the top of her head.

* * *

When Andrea made it back to her dorm room, Brooklyn and Celeste were in the kitchen.

"Hey girl, do you want a grilled cheese sandwich?" Celeste asked.

"No thanks, I'm really not really hungry."

"I am not going to let you starve, okay? You are eating one if you like it or not," Celeste frowned.

"Is she always this bossy?" Andrea looks at Brooklyn, and she nodded. "I'm going to get my laptop, I'll be right back." Andrea exited the small kitchen and came back seconds later with her laptop, pulling out the chair she sat down at the table next to Brooklyn.

"So how was your therapist?"

Andrea shrugged, "She was okay, she was kind of hot, I've seriously been thinking about her since I left her office."

"You have a crush on your therapist? Isn't that a little cliche?" Celeste shook her head.

Andrea laughed, "Just look at her," she typed Dr. Lauren Reed up on Google, and found a picture, showing her roommates the screen.

Celeste's jaw dropped, "Holy shit."

"Language Celeste," Brooklyn shook her head.

"Okay, I can see what you mean. She's hot and that's coming from me, a straight girl."

Andrea smirked, "Yes, yes she is. I'm still trying to think how I can have her as my therapist, I'd be so damn distracted."

"You'll have to just make sure you don't get feelings attached to her, she's like 30. She probably doesn't want to date some girl who's a freshman in college, not saying you aren't a great person."

"Yeah I know, plus a woman that hot is probably not even single," Andrea sighed, she was probably in some kind of serious relationship and has no interest in a kid 11 years younger than her. Her thoughts got sidetracked when a screen popped up, it was Frost wanting to Skype her, Andrea forgot she was still logged on. She clicked accept and he popped up on her screen.

"Who's that?" Celeste asked, with a smirk.

"This is just my Uncle Frost."

"You have a black Uncle?" Brooklyn smirked.

"Actually I'm a friend of the family," Frost responded.

"Okay, that makes sense," Brooklyn and Celeste nodded.

"So why are you skyping me, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I took a sick day. You mind if we talk alone?"

Andrea frowned, "Depends on what it is."

"It's just about Frankie, that's it."

"Oh alright, I'll be right back you guys," Andrea got up from the chair and went into her bedroom.

"Thanks for introducing us!" Brooklyn shouts, as Andrea closed her door.

"What's up Frostie!"

"Well last night me and Frankie went to the bar, and well we were both a little drunk and I ended up kissing him... on the mouth."

"Oh My God Frost, that's good, what happened next?"

"He slapped me right in the face, he said if I did it again he'd have to kill me."

Andrea couldn't help but laugh, "I would have paid to see that, so is that why you aren't at work."

"I can't face Frankie after what I did."

"If I didn't know any better Frost, I'd think you are embarrassed."

"Shut up Andrea," he frowned. "It's not funny."

"I think it's pretty funny."

"Okay, enough about this now, it's embarrassing enough."

"Oh my Frostie, you liked kissing him didn't you."

Frost felt his cheeks heat up, "No!"

"You are in denial Frost, I can tell by the look on your face. You would do it again if you had a chance to."

Frost groaned, "Fine, I liked it a little too much, but this does not get mentioned to Frankie, okay?"

"Fine, your little secret is safe with me. Okay, but I should go my roommate is gonna force feed me a grilled cheese sandwich. Have fun with Frankie up there in Boston, but not too much fun," Andrea winked and shut off her computer.

* * *

_**So people who wanted Katie and Andrea back together... now how do you feel about it since Katie is moving on with another girl? Andrea is still not completely over Katie yet, but she's getting there... and the therapist already has a big effect on Andrea, mentally. And Frost kissed Frankie... What's going to happen next? ?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_I got one review last chapter... it upset me a little I do take anonymous reviews for anyone who was wondering... hope the reviewers come back this chapter_**

**Chapter 6:**

Monday. Andrea had a class a day except for on Friday which she was thankful for. On Mondays and Wednesdays she had a English class, Tuesdays she had a reading class, and on Thursdays she had a Creative Writing class. And she had to see her therapist on Mondays and Wednesdays before class she had at four o' clock. But if school got to busy the schedule to the therapist might get changed.

And to make Andrea's Monday worse already was that, she checked her facebook and there appeared Katie in a relationship with Leslie Reynolds. Yes Andrea still had Katie as a facebook friend, but now she didn't know why. It pained Andrea to see Katie happy with somebody else, but yet she was still Katie's friend on facebook, she couldn't get the nerve to delete her.

Her roommates were already at their classes, so she couldn't tell them about it. Of course Celeste would ask why she didn't just unfriend her already, Andrea didn't want to explain to her the reason. She tried calling Frankie but his phone was busy... she wasn't going to tell Frost either. Andrea only told Frankie why'd she kept Katie as a friend because he caught her looking at Katie's pictures about a month ago.

"Guess I'll have to tell my therapist," Andrea sighed, it was only 11:30, she didn't have to go in until 2 o' clock, but she couldn't wait till then.

She pulled out her cell phone and called the receptionist's desk, she couldn't call Lauren Reed because one she didn't have her number, and two she didn't want to interrupt if she was with someone.

"Hello. May I ask who this is?" the receptionist answered.

"Hello, it's Andrea Isles, I was scheduled to come in at 2 o' clock, but I was wondering if I could come in earlier."

"She's away on her lunch break for the moment, I'll tell her when she gets back and I'll give you a call."

"Okay thanks," Andrea hung up the phone. "It's going to be a long day," she sighed, looking for something to eat for breakfast.

* * *

Dr. Lauren Reed was eating lunch with a friend of hers.

"So, what exactly is on your mind Lauren? You've been distracted ever since Friday."

"I met my new patient that day, there was something about her... well that I liked."

"This is like what your third patient you've like just from the first day."

"There is just something I just... don't know she just seemed different from all the other teenage patients I had."

"She's a teenager Lauren, isn't that just weird?"

"Hey it's only an eleven year difference, yes I've calculated. She's nineteen, I've recently turned thirty, I really don't see a big deal."

"It's wrong Lauren and you know it. You shouldn't date one of your patients. What if it didn't work out?"

Lauren sighed, "That's why I'll wait until I've fixed whatever problems she has. I swear she needs someone in her life that can understand her outside of her family, and if she's my patient I can see her grow and get in the comfort zone with her. You should have seen the way she looked at me during the first meeting with her and her parents. She definately liked what she seen."

"You are so damn full of yourself Lauren, but you do realize how hard it is for me to hear you talk about another girl, especially one not even your age."

"Look Chelsea, I know we've had a past, but you should move on. I love you of course, but not in the same way you love me."

"I know," Chelsea frowned.

Lauren reached over and squeezed her hands. "We didn't work out as a couple for a reason, you'll always be a good friend to me though. You mean more to me than any other person."

"Yeah until you get attached to your new patient."

"You are so damn negative all the time Chelsea, that's one reason we didn't work out as a couple. You always brought me down. Don't get me wrong I love hanging out with you, but sometimes it's just too much."

Chelsea got up from her chair, "Well I guess this is my cue to leave."

"No don't be like this Chelsea."

"I don't have time for this, I'll see you around Lauren," Chelsea walked away.

Lauren leaned back in the chair, "And like always I'm left with the check."

* * *

Andrea finally got the call she was waiting for almost an hour later. She was now on her way to see her sexy therapist, _'Maybe someone that sexy will make me want to delete Katie as a friend.'_ Andrea thought to herself.

She went into the building and made it to the receptionists' desk, "Hello I'm Andrea Isles, and I'm here for my appointment."

"Go take a seat, I'll let you know when you could go in."

Andrea nodded and went to go sit down as the receptionist called into Lauren Reed's office.

"Yes Susan?" she answers.

"Andrea Isles is out here ready for you."

A smile brightened Lauren's face, she was happy to be seeing Andrea earlier than scheduled, "Alright, tell her she can come in."

Lauren leaned back in her chair fixing her hair and straightening out her skirt. The door opened as Andrea walks in, _'God she looks fucking amazing,'_ Lauren thought to herself. "Good afternoon Miss Isles, why don't you take a seat?"

Andrea nodded and sat on the couch, "Good afternoon Dr. Reed, and please just call me Andrea, Miss Isles makes me feel old."

"Alright Andrea, so why don't you start out with telling me why you've decided to come early?"

"Well I've witnessed something today and I was going to call my Uncle but he wasn't picking up his phone."

"What did you witness?"

"I went to go check my facebook and I've seen that my ex girlfriend is apparently is a relationship with some girl she met in San Diego. And the profile picture was of them kissing, while laying down in the sand. This new girl is way hotter than me too," Andrea frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that Miss... I mean Andrea. You know I have to ask, why exactly do you still have your ex as a friend on facebook?"

"Well it's a little complicated, I have her as a friend so I can see how miserable she is without me, but she ain't miserable at all. You don't think I'm wrong for looking through her album intitled Me and My New Love?"

"Not at all I don't think you are wrong for anything, but don't you think you'd have a happier life if you didn't keep in contact with your ex girlfriend?"

"No Doctor Reed you got it all wrong, I haven't talked to my ex since she told me she was leaving for San Diego and didn't trust herself to have a long distant relationship with me. And I want her to think my life is wonderful, when it really isn't. That's also another reason why I kept her as a friend so she'd think I'm having a good life."

"You want to move on from your ex right?" Lauren asked and Andrea nodded.

"But she was an important person in my life, on some level I don't want to let her go."

"Maybe it would be best if you let her go. Nothing good can come from knowing what's going on in her life."

Andrea frowned, "You're right Doctor Reed, she's my past and I should want a happy future for myself instead of spending time wondering how life could be if we were still dating."

"I can tell you that it isn't going to be an easy task, but you'll start moving on along a lot easier if you weren't you know, still hung up on your ex."

"But she wasn't just my ex, she was my best friend Doctor Reed... don't you understand that?" Andrea crossed her arms getting a little agravated.

Lauren frowned, but she could see why Andrea was so upset, "Of course I understand Andrea, I kind of know exactly what you are talking about. I dated my best friend when I was around your age, she cheated on me, but no matter how much I hated her I couldn't let her go. Getting dumped or cheated on by your ex girlfriend and best friend is very tough. It took me quite a while to get over her. As my life progressed I met new people, and slowly started realizing how glad I am that my relationship with her was in the past."

Andrea nodded, she was actually quite shocked when Doctor Reed mentioned that her ex was a girl, "You are absolutely right, and no offense, but I didn't take you as a person who dates females."

"Trust me Andrea, I didn't realize it either, but somehow I noticed I looked at females differently than I did with males. There was always something pulling me towards these females."

"I used to be straight, but guys were real jerks, I started thinking that girls would never hurt me, but I was wrong. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, but now here I am she's already found a new girl and I'm in therapy because I cut myself, which I haven't did in a long time because one it was hurting my parents and two my roommate would never let me harm myself. And frankly I don't want to anymore because... well it was very painful, and I'm done dealing with that kind of pain."

"Well I think that's good you stopped harming yourself, you deserve to be happy and the more you come to therapy hopefully the more you can start learning to let others love you," Lauren smiled.

"Thanks I'm glad you are going to help me," Andrea responded and in her mind she was thinking, _'And hopefully my crush for you can fade away, especially since I know you are attracted to females. Lord please help me.'_

* * *

_**So now we found out that Andrea and Dr. Lauren Reed have something in common, what's your take on that? And Lauren has some kind of feelings for Andrea, guess things aren't one sided after all. Thoughts, comments or concerns? any ideas you want me to throw in the story? ? All ideas are welcomed**_


End file.
